Trouble with Princess Gaul
by Achira1412
Summary: Putri Ran yang dikenal sebagai putri GAUL itu sedang mengalami masalah. Dan, Shinichi juga Heiji membantunya. Tetapi, pada akhir cerita, terjadilah kejadian yang tidak menyenangkan. What's That? RnR


**Trouble With Princess Gaul**

**RATE: T**

**GENRE: HUMOR**

**DISCLAIMER: DETECTIVE CONAN BY GOSHO AOYAMA**

**STORY BY: ACHIRA1412**

**WARNING: OOC (banget), maybe ada Typo lah, Gaje abal udah pasti**

**= PERHATIAN =**

**Bila tawa berlanjut, hubungi suster (?)**

Di sebuah kerajaan bernama kerajaan... Kerajaan apa he? #plak# Ya pokoknya kerajaan lah! Hiduplah seorang raja berkumis tebal bernama Kogoro Mouri yang mempunyai restoran bakso kumis(!) #ditendang#. Raja Kogoro memiliki seorang putri yang cantik jelata(?) bernama Ran Mouri. Semua kerajaan di seluruh kampung(?) mengagumi kerajaan milik Raja Kogoro karena kerajaannya terkenal dengan kecanggihan teknologinya. Bahkan putrinya yang dikenal Putri Paling Gaul se-Bima Sakti dan juga gaya bicaranya yang LEBAY karena dia berguru pada Fitri Tropica selama 5 tahun(?).Putri Ran memiliki BB kesayangan. Di mana-mana selalu dia bawa untuk BBM-an, update status FB, update status twitter dll. Meski dia udah punya tablet sama laptop sendiri dia masih mengandalkan BB nya itu. Suatu hari, di hari Selasa Kliwon tanggal 5 April 2012 tepatnya pukul 07.35(?) #ngapainjugarincirinciamat# sesuatu yang mengerikan terjadi.

"Oh noo! This is terrible!" seru Putri Ran dengan gaya lebay seperti biasanya.

"Aduh, tuan Putri kenapa? Kenapa ngomongnya lebih lebay dari biasanya" tanya Kazuha sang pembantu Putri Ran. Oh, ternyata aku salah ternyata lebih lebay dari biasanya.

"Ini tidak mungkin terjadi! This impossible! BB-ku..." Putri Ran tak sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dia sudah stress 9 keliling.

"BB anda kenapa tuan putri? Rusak?" tanya Kazuha. Putri Ran Menggeleng.

"Jatuh dari tingkat 15?" Putri Ran menggeleng lagi.

"Saya nyerah, BB-nya kenapa?"

"BB-ku... ILAAANGG!" teriak putri Ran spontan membuat seluruh istana bergema dan hampir menjadi puing-puing seperti atlantis(?).

"Sekarang gimana nih? Update status FB twitter susah, apalagi BBM-an gw, pasti udah banyak message ciin, tau kan klo fans ku tuh banyak bgt bok" gerutu Ran dengan kata-kata lebaynya

"Tenang Ran... Biar ayah carikan yang baru ya?" rayu Raja Kogoro mendengar keluhan anak semata wayang goleknya itu.

"Gak mau! Ran mau BB Ran yang lama! Teman BBM-an Ran udah ampe ribuan.. Heloooh, nanti minta pin BB lagi bisa-bisa jari Ran keriting nih.. Uh" Ran masih berkata dengan lebaynya.

"Yasudah! Kazuha, kamu buat sayembara bagi siapa yang dapat menemukan BB nya Ran maka akan saya kasih hadiah!"

"Loh kok saya? Biasanya yang buat sayembara kan Aoko! Jadi saya panggilin Aoko aja" tolak Kazuha.

"Loh, kamu kan bisa toh?"

"Ya bisa, tapi kan ga bisa bikin sebagus Aoko. Ada hiasan yang unyu unyu gitu"

"Ya ga usah pke hiasan! Sayembara pke hiasan segala! Emangnya lomba agustusan! Udah buat sono!" perintah raja Kogoro.

"Habis itu panggil Aoko?"

"Habis itu kamu masuk ke jurang! Ya ngapain juga panggil dia?" kata Raja Kogoro Emosi.

"Ya jangan sewot yang Mulia, yang salah kan saya kok yang Sewot Yang Mulia"

"Cepetan sono!" Raja Kogoro udah ga tahan lagi dengan perilakunya kazuha yang jengkelin.

"Sekarang?"

"Abad Depan! Ya sekarang lah! Gimana sih!"

"Hehe.. Iya, akan saya laksanakan" kata Kazuha sambil ngacir entah ke mana dan lenyap untuk selama-lamanya #jderr.

**\(^o^\) ~ (/^o^)/**

Keesokan harinya, datanglah dua pria yang datang ke istana. Berita dari pinggir jalan mengatakan bahwa mereka ingin mengikuti sayembara tersebut.

"Tuan Putri, nama saya Shinichi Kudo dan dia Heiji Hattori" kata Shinichi memperkenalkan diri.

"Gananya" kata Putri Ran dengan nada kesal. Heiji berbisik pada Shinichi.

"Elu yakin klo dia ini putri?"

"Gw juga ragu nih" kata Shinichi juga berbisik pada Heiji.

"Hei, kalian para orang asing di sini mau ngapain? Klo minta sumbangan saya ga ada Receh" gerutu Ran.

"Ehm.. Kami di sini untuk.."

"Melanjutkan cerita Mei-Mei~!" seru Heiji spontan.

"Pst! Heiji! Salah dialog!" bisik Shinichi

"Eh? Maksud, mau mencari BB tuan Putri yang hilang" kata Heiji membenarkan.

"Really! Oh thank you, kalian harus mencarinya sampai ketemu! Klo ga, kalian saya pecat!" seru Ran.

"Emang kita kerja apaan ya di sini?" tanya Shinichi dengan muka polos.

"Nah itu masalahnya! Gw juga ga tau!". Shinichi Cuma sweatdrop di tempat.

"Btw, Tuan Putri sebelum kami mencarinya kami harus bertanya sesuatu untuk mencari petunjuk ala blues clues" kata Heiji mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ok, tanya apa?"

"Terakhir kali tuan putri menaruh BB tuan Putri di mana?"

"Gw terakhir kali taruh di... nah itu masalahnya! Gw juga ga tau!" jawab Ran dengan sangat jujur. Sekarang, Shinichi kembali sweatdrop diikuti dengan Heiji.

"Sepertinya kita harus mencari sendiri" gerutu Shinichi.

"Ya sudah, apa boleh buat.. Tuan Putri, izinkan kami untuk mengelilingi istana ini untuk mencari bukti bukti" mohon Heiji.

"Boleh, asalkan jangan makan makanan di sini, don't touch my private things without my permission dan jangan buang sampah sembarangan. Nanti banjir" kata Ran memperingatkan.

"Hn.. Boleh tanya lagi? Yang bahasa Inggris tadi itu artinya apa ya?" tanya Shinichi lagi.

"Wah, ndeso banget sih lu! Artinya, jangan sentuh benda-benda privat tuan Putri karena barangnya panas!" kata Heiji sok tau (Heiji, itu witHOUT bukan HOT ==).

"Whatever, ya sudah sono cari! Tunggu apalagi!"

"Iya-iya ah!" Shinichi dan Heiji meninggalkan aula(?).

**\(^o^\) ~ (/^o^)/**

"Heiji sekarang kita cari di mana?" tanya Shinichi bingung.

"Kalau kau tidak tau jalan, tanya MAP O GRAP!" seru Heiji.

"Itu buat memperbesar memperkecil peta dodol!"

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita panggil.. OH TOODLES!" seru Heiji lagi.

"Itu klo kita membutuhkan barang!" gerutu Shinichi.

"Hmm... Aha! Aku tau.. Kita panggil saja..." sebelum Heiji menyelesaikan kata-katanya mulutnya sudah diperban pakai hancoplas(?).

"Bisa diem ga sih! Aku lagi berpikir nih!"

"Hmpph! Hmpph hmmph!" kata Heiji dengan tidak jelasnya karena sedang di hancoplas mulutnya.

"Berisik! Ahaa! Aku tau! Kita ke kamar tuan putri saja, biasanya klo anak gaul kan paling sering menghabiskan di kamar iya gak? Tujuan pertama, kamar tuan Putri! Lets go!".

**#SKIP TO PRINCESS'S ROOM#**

"Bagi seorang putri, dia mempunyai kamar yang seperti pasar sapi" kata Shinichi yang takjub atas kamarnya.

"Memang mirip kamar sapi! Orang di situ ada sapi juga!" kata Heiji sambil menunjuk sapi di pojok ruangan.

"Wait, sejak kapan perbannya kau copot dari mulut?"

"Ini bukan sulap bukan sihir! Tapi kekuatan tangan! Huahahaha!" Heiji berteriak dan menirukan gaya pahlawan bertopeng.

"Detektif koplak.. Eh liat itu ada sesuatu di meja!" seru Shinichi mengalihkan perhatian.

"Eh, ada sekuntum mawar merah!" kata Heiji.

"_Sekuntum mawar meraah... aaaaaah" _terdengar suara nyanyian ternyata penyanyi dangdut sedang ngamen.

"Woi! Siapa juga yang panggil elu ke sini! Pergi sono hush hush!" usir Shinichi.

"Recehnya bang..." kata penyanyi edan itu sambil mengamis.

"Kaga ade! Udah sono!"

"Dasar pelit!" sekarang penyanyi itu lenyap bagaikan ditelan alaska worm(?).

"dan disitu juga ada surat undangan" kata Heiji lagi.

"Sepertinya itu bukan surat Undangan Heiji. Lebih baik kita baca saja dulu" saran Shinichi.

"Trans tuju!"

"Setuju kali!"

"Maksudku itu!"

"Udah diem! Gw mau baca nih! Ehm ehm.." kata Shinichi.

"Dia ini mau baca undangan atau ceramah pula?" gumam Heiji.

_Yang terhormat Tuan Putri yang tercinta._

_Dari percakapan dua detektif yang barusaja terjadi _ (Heiji & Shinichi: Nahloh?) _ ini memang bukan surat undangan, tetapi saya melalui surat ini hanya memberi pengumuman bahwa BB anda sudah saya curi kemarin malam pukul 00:00 waktu Jepang Bagian Bagian Barat. Terima kasih, dan sampaikan salam saya kepada pengamen tadi yang barusan pergi._

_Tertanda_

_K.I.D_

"Asdfghjkl, darimana juga dia tau klo ada pengamen yang barusan pergi?" tanya Shinichi heran.

"Indra Bekti kali" tebak Heiji asal-asalan.

"Indra ke-enam kali!"

"Maksudku yo ngono! Btw, K.I.D? Gilak, anak-anak aja udah berani nyolong! Anak kurangajar!" kata Heiji marah-marah sendiri.

"Yang dimaksud di sini bukan anak-anak!" bantah Shinichi.

"Sekarang gw tanya. Bahasa Inggrisnya, anak-anak apa?" tes Heiji.

"Kid"

"Lhaiyo!". Shinichi menepuk dahi nya menggunakan tangannya bertanda kesal.

"Tau ah! Pokoknya yang dimaksud bukan anak-anak. Tapi maling yang bernama KID!" jelas Shinichi.

"Oooh... Kid itu siapa?"

"Maling kelas kakap!"

"Kelas kakap? Berarti dia sekolahnya di kelas yang ada kakapnya dong?" tanya Heiji masih belom mengerti.

"Aduh Heiji Heiji. Kamu tes kejiwaan dapet nilai berapa sih kok bisa jdi detektif pula?" Shinichi udah jengkel banget.

"Nilai tes kejiwaan gw ga ada urusannya sama kasus ini! Udah, sekarang kita harus cari markasnya maling yang bernama Kid itu!"

"Nah gitu! Tumben pinter! Ya udah sekarang ke mana?" tanya Shinichi.

"Nah itu gunanya detektif! Semua yang gak tau akan menjadi tau! Gw ga tau markasnya di mana, tapi pasti kita akan tau kok!" kata Heiji.

"Gw juga tau itu!" bentak Shinichi yang emosinya udah terbakar sampai ke atap-atap(?).

"Coba liat di bungkusan ular tangga, ada nama markasnya kali" saran Heiji.

"Ini lagi! Mana ada sekotak ular tangga di sini! Yang ada juga Ular lagi naik Tangga!"

Ular: "apa?" *muka polos*

"Tapi itu apa?" tanya Heiji sambil menunjuk sekotak ular tangga di meja.

"Sejak kapan ada kotak ular tangga di situ? Perasaan tadi gak ada deh." heran Shinichi sambil garuk-garuk kepala mirip yang di bon bin yang suka makan pisang. #plok#. Heiji mengambil kotak ular tangga itu lalu menyelidikinya.

"Baik kotak ular tangga, apakah kau tau di mana markasnya Kid?" tanya Heiji menginterogasi kotak Ular Tangga itu. Ular tangga itu tidak menjawab.

"Dia kaga bakal jawab Heiji, sini berikan!" seru Shinichi merebut kotak ular tangga itu. Shinichi melihat kotak itu secara seksama, kemudian diraba dan lalu diterawang (lu kira ini duit?). Tampak lah tulisan besar yang telah dipotong menjadi tulisan yang berukuran kecil.

_Want to know my home? Read this!_

_Jalan Pemuda no. 17 Blok C deretan rumah nomor 3. Jangan lupa bawa KTP anda jika anda ingin mengunjungi rumah saya_

"Gilak, dia maling apa coba? Ngasih tau markasnya segala. Ampun cyiin" kata Heiji heran.

"Mungkin saja ini perangkap tapi, tidak ada salahnya kalo kita cek dulu?"

"Ok"

**\(^o^\) ~ (/^o^)/**

Setelah mereka naik odong-odong ke tempat yang dituliskan di ular tangga tadi, akhirnya sampai.

"Mungkin memang benar ini rumah Kid" kata Heiji.

"Kau tau dari mana?"

"Itu ada tulisannya" jawab Heiji sambil menunjuk tulisan yang ada di Pintu depan rumah itu.

_Rumah maling kelas kakap, KAITOU KID. This is real!_

"Gilee, dia ini maling buka aib nya ye? Masa alamat ama rumah aslinya dikasih tau. Ckck" gumam Shinichi heran.

"Daripada lagunya Ayu ting ting, Alamat palsu?"

"Udah ga jaman kali!"

"Ya sudah kita masuk saja. Siapa tau klo kita masuk ntar dikasih suguhan minuman atau makanan gitu kek" saran Heiji dan tak sungkan-sungkan dia masuk ke rumah orang tanpa izin. Shinichi mengikuti. Saat mereka masuk ke rumah tak dikenal itu, mereka disambut oleh seseorang yang pakaiannya serba putih.

"asdfgfhjkl! Setaaan!" teriak Heiji sambil bawa-bawa palu.

"Woi! Dia bukan setan! Dia maling yang kita cari!" kata Shinichi memberitau Heiji sebelum terlambat.

"Oooh... Lalu dia siapa? Pak Haji?"

"Terserah"

"Akhirnya kalian sudah datang, orang orang utusan kerajaan" sambut seseorang itu yang tak lain dan tak bukan Kid.

"Bukan.. Kami Putusan Bola Lampu" kata Heiji memberi tau.

"Ck! Udah jangan basa basi sebelum susu di kulkas basi! Kembalikan BB tuan Putri!" seru Shinichi yang langsung to the topic.

"wowow.. Tenang bro, _Cool Down... _Semua terkendali, _Under control.."_ kata Kid menenangkan.

"Apaan? Under control mbah mu kuwi! Klo under kontrol, biasanya di kepala kita ada antena" kata Heiji dengan blo'onnya.

"Ampun dah..."

"Sebelum kalian menyerang saya, saya mau tanya. Dari mana kalian tau kalau rumah saya di sini"

"Peta" kata Heji.

"GPS" kata Shinichi.

"Kompas..." kata orang yang 1 lagi. Wait, bukannya Cuma ada 3 orang ya? |

"Astajim, kaget aku.. Aduh cyiiin, kenapa ga bilang kalau jeng di sini? Kata jeng mau arisan tahunan, kok gak ajak-ajak eke sih!" seru Heiji yang sekarang gaya omongnya kayak 100% Bencong.

"Maaf jeng, ga kasih kabar.. Soalnya eke lagi sibuk, pedi meni di salon cyiin" jawab orang asing yang 1 tadi dan ternyata dia adalah... *baca naskah* ya ampun.. Hakuba bisa jadi 100% Bencong ==l|.

"Abaikan dua orang itu" kata Shinichi sambil menunjuk Heiji dan Hakuba yang lagi ngrumpi.

"Ga usah dibilangin gw ga bakal merhatiin tuh dua orang! Btw, jangan serang aku! Karena jika kau serang saya, maka aku akan serang BB ini juga! Jika kau mau ni BB syaratnya gampang!" ancam Kid. Shinichi berfikir, jika dia menyerang Kid dia bisa menaangkapnya dan mendapat liburan di las vegas selama 5 hari (ada hadiah yang begonoan toh? ._.) tapi resikonya BB tuan putri akan hancur lebur dan bersisa. Tapi jika dia mengikuti syarat, ga ada salahnya kan?

"Baik, aku akan mengikuti syaratmu! Sekarang, apa syaratmu?" tanya Shinichi yang akhirnya menyerah.

"Syaratnya, mainkan Piano untukku! Mudah kan?" kata Kid memberitau syaratnya. Tiba-tiba...

"_Piano.. Mari mari Pianoo..."_ Pengamen dangdut tadi ternyata datang lagi untuk mengamen.

"Ya ampun... Pergi sono!" usir Shinichi lagi.

"Iya iya, eke pergi.. Ampun cyiin, sekarang banyak orang pelit ternyata bok"

"Tapi masalahnya, aku ga bisa main piano." Kata Shinichi jujur.

"Ya itu masalah L bukan masalah gw.. Soalnya klo lu ga bisa gw juga ga ada ruginya. Yang rugi juga elu. Pokoknya gw ga mau tau kau harus main piano untuk saya jika kau mau ni BB kembali. Yang main harus KAU" ancam Kid.\

"Heiji, ayo pergi" kata Shinichi menarik Heiji keluar dari rumah Kid.

"Eh, Hakuba.. kau mau makan cake sambil minum teh?" tawar Kid.

"Bolehlah" jawab Hakuba setuju ajakan Kid.

**\(^o^\) ~ (/^o^)/**

"Sekarang gimana nih, Heiji. Aku ga bisa main piano" kata Shinichi lemes.

"Kita bilang saja pada tuan putri kita ga sanggup, pasti dia akan cari orang lain!" usul Heiji.

"Wah tumben banget! Ide lu cemerlang bro!" seru Shinichi sambil mengacak-acak rambut Heiji.

"Iya-iya, gw tau klo gw jenius. Udah yok kita pergi ke kastil"

**#SKIP TO CASTLE#**

"Ah.. Kalian sudah kembali! Sekarang mana BB gw? Satu hari tanpa BB tangan rasanya gatel cyiin.. Pasti chat BBM-an ku udah segudang, OMG!" gumam Putri Ran.

"Maaf, Tuan Putri..." Heiji tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Apa yang lo maksud dengan Maaf! Ney ney ney, ente ente semua harus balikin BB gw klo ga... Bisa tau akibatnya!" Ancam Putri Ran.

"Tapi, ancamannya itu susah banget.." kata Shinichi beralasan.

"Halah! Alasan wae! Memang ancamannya apa?"

"Main Piano..."

"Whaaat! Main Pianoo! Ampun cyiin, jaman gini ga bisa main piano.. NDESO! Wong Ndeso kok ora ngerti Ndeso!"

"Tapi gimana lagi! Saya ni ga bisa main piano!" keluh Shinichi.

"Ya apa kek! Belajar kek! Privat kek! Jaman sekarang masih kamseupay! Ampun deh cyiiin. Sori, jadwal keluhan gw udah banyak bahkan masuk daftar list kegiatanku dan this time ku harus ke salon buat creambath pedi meni, so... Kalian tolong cari tuh BB gw Ampe ketemu! Klo gak, Loe Gue END!" ancam Putri Ran sambil meninggalkan singgasananya lalu pergi ke salon dengan limunsi.

"Sekarang gw harus gimana nih?" tanya Shinichi pasrah.

"Mau ga mau loe harus belajar Piano apapun yang terjadi" saran Heiji.

"Tapi Piano itu susah bro! Bagian putih item nya ga bisa bedain gw, apalagi not nya.. do re mi sol fa do si? Gw aja ga apal" Shinichi Ngaku.

"Bener ye kata Putri, elu tuh kamseupay! Udah gw ajarin, gw bisa kok main piano!" pamer Heiji.

"Serius Bro! Sejak kapan lu bisa main piano?"

"Sejak Negara Api menemukan Siomay. Udah yok ikut ane ke balai desa eeeh salah toh, maksudnya studio musik bwt belajar pianoo"

"Mau nyanyi lagu apa?"

"Andeca Andeci! Udah jangan banyak tanya ayo ikut aja! Daripada ntar loe gue end yang kayak di TV2 itu?"

"Baik aku semangat menjadi marcing band!" #salah

**= 3 HARI KEMUDIAN =**

"Ok, Shinichi. Kau tampak keren" Puji Heiji.

"Iya, tapi kok baunya aneh? Loe yakin ini bukan jas buat orang mati?" tanya Shinichi heran.

"Bukan ah, hari ini kau harus ke rumah kid! Tatap matanya, lalu Hipnotis dia!" perintah Heiji nyebrang dari topic(?).

"Bukannya mau main Piano?" tanya Shinichi lagi.

"Maksudku yo ngono! Udah ayo kita naik pke dokar!"

"Keren2 gini pke dokar =-=" kata Shinichi.

"Daripada elu naik odong-odong ke sono? Mending naik dokar dah"

"Lhaiyo! Ayo!"

**#SKIP TO KID'S HOUSE#**

"Kau siap?" tanya Heiji.

"Aku siap!" seru Shinichi ala Spongebob.

"Dasi kupu2?" cek Heiji.

"Ada"

"Sarung tangan?"

"Ada"

"Buku not lagu?"

"Ada"

"Jangkar rasaksa?"

"Aku ga punyaaa.. Wait, buat apa?" tanya Shinichi heran.

"Ga buat apa-apa, Cuma buat hiasan" jawab Heiji enteng.

"OK GO Go GO! Ayo semangat!" sorak Heiji ala cheerleader

"Oiya2 Bawal (Dibaca: Bawel) lu ah"

Ngeekk... (?). Bunyi pintu yang sudah tua dan tidak dirawat oleh pakbon keliling(?) itu berdecit. Tampaklah magician ber-IQ tinggi ini lulus dari Universitas Maling Profesional #plak!#. Sungguh kinclongnya dia (?) karena semalam dia pke SO KLIN #malah ngaco ni cerita#.

"Ok kau sudah siap memainkan ini Piano?" tanya Kid dengan muka sinis(?).

"Ayayay, aku siap" seru Shinichi percaya diri dan gaya ngomongnya malah mirip bajak darat(!).

"Semoga saja dia baik-baik saja di alam sana (kan belum mati!)" gumam Heiji di luar rumah Kid.

"Heiji!" teriak Shinichi menghampiri Heiji yang udah kayak 5 tahun ga ketemu lagi #diinjek.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Heiji cemas (halah)

"Aku dapat nilai sempurna. Dan tentu, I got Princess's BB" kata Shinichi bangga.

"Hebat, dapet piagam gak?"

"Gak dapetnya sertifikat"

"Kok kayak Les Piano aja?" Heran Heiji.

"Yang mulai kan elu!" seru Shinichi.

"EH? Iya juga #jyaah#. Ya sudah, kita kasih saja ni BB"

**\(^o^\) ~ (/^o^)/**

"Tuan Putri. Kami sudah mendapatkan BB anda" kata Shinichi memberi BB yang dia dapat dari jerih payahnya.

"Oh thank you.. Wait? Ini ada goresan, Oh no! Qw tidak mau jika ada goresan sekecil apapun di BB kesayanganku!" seru Putri Ran.

"Lalu?" Heiji heran.

"Kazuha! Bawakan aku BB cadanganku" teriak Putri Ran memanggil Kazuha.

"B... BB CADANGAN!" Heiji dan Shinichi shock setengah mati mendengarnya.

"Ini Tuan Putri" kata Kazuha menyerahkan BB cadangan Putri Ran yang sama persis!

"Ke.. Kenapa tidak bilang ada BB cadangan!" tanya Shinichi shock.

"BB itu hanya digunakan untuk keadaan darurat. Bahkan semua no. Pin BB dll sama persis dengan BB tuan putri yang lama" jelas Kazuha.

"Jadi! PERJUANGAN KITA SIA-SIA!" teriak Shinichi dan Heiji bersamaan yang menggemparkan Aula istana.

"So what!" tanya Putri Ran cuek.

"Heiji, aku pinjem palu mu" kata Shinichi udah emosi setengah mati.

"Ini sobat" kata Heiji menyerahkan palunya.

"Operasi selanjutnya, memukul orang" kata Shinichi dengan aura suram.

"Excuse me, tubuh siapa yang akan dipukul?" tanya Putri Ran.

Dan jawabannya...

"HELP ME PLEAZEEE!" Ran lari bertirak keliling dunia(?).

**~ THE END ~**

**Author: wah gaje ya cerita saya XD Kritik saran sangat diperlukan untuk fic ini. Humornya kayaknya juga kurang 'u' Pokoknya kritik saran and.. Thanks sudah membaca... KABUURR! *lari***

**Shinichi: woi! Sini loe! *bawa2 palu* tanggung jawab ama naskah ficnya! #protes**

**Author: ampun daaah!**


End file.
